


Umbrella

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to use an umbrella. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt "it never rains but it pours" at LiveJournal's 100 Ghosts. Written during Season 3.

Morton, South Dakota, was suddenly plagued by strange weather. Torrential downpours from a clear sky. Seven inches of powder snow. In June.

The Winchesters sat in a tiny park discussing possible explanations when a little girl in a yellow raincoat approached Sam.

"I got a unbrella for my birfday," she announced. "The birfday fairy showed me how it works. He'll show you, too, if you have neat stuff like a unbrella or a sled."

"Okay, sweetheart," Sam smiled, shrugging at Dean.

"Not him. Just you. And others like you," she said, opening her umbrella just as it started to rain.


End file.
